Chained to the Moon
by rinofmidnight
Summary: Yugi and the Gang are stargazing and Yugi asks Yami to join them. Takes place at the end of Waking of the Dragons. What will Yugi's friends learn about the Spirit and his Other Soul.


One soul without any light. One soul without any darkness. How can they survive?

"_I've been chained in the eternal darkness, the sun forever cursing me."_

Chained to the Moon

He was beautiful. Yami. Darkness. Sin. Death. This is what everyone saw. They saw Yugi's other heart with those feral red eyes and a smile that could lure you in, leading one into obsession. And in a way, this drew in Yugi, but at the same time he saw something more. In every touch, every smile, every cry, Yugi could see all the strength and all the weaknesses housed in his other heart. For in the night, sitting with his friends underneath the stars, the horrendous battles over and Rebecca clinging to his arms, Yugi knew.

"Moi hitori no boku?" Yugi called, his voice quiet and strong, drawing everyone's attention and a glare from Rebecca, but Yugi paid no mind to any of this.

"Please show yourself."

At this, everyone watched as the darkness swirled, until kneeling at Yugi's feet, was Yami. It was something Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda had never witnessed Yami do before and in honesty, it was terrifying to see. Especially since they were all still recovering from how Yami had lost Yugi's soul but Yugi needed his friends to see this. Silently, Yugi waited until Yami's eyes opened and regarded him with ancient gravity.

"Aibou," Yami greeted, his voice deep as the oceans, eyes showing pure red light. Yugi felt his three friends stiffen beside him and Rebecca, who still clung to her 'boyfriends' arm, shrunk away from the spirit. For Yami radiated power, and here separated from his light, Jounouchi could see that strong and angular face, Honda seeing the tanned skin of sand dunes and Anzu watched how Yami's true power that had always been contained in flesh and blood swirled around him, unbound and free. Yugi only smiled, feeling his heart expand in happiness as Yami stood effortlessly, gaze never leaving his partners.

"I thought you'd like to star gaze with us." Yugi stated, nearly laughing at the look of surprise that flitted across Yami's face before he turned to the sky. The moonlight caressing the spirits skin almost intimately. All five humans watched as those red eyes closed while Yami fully faced the moon a sigh escaping his lips, basking in the fullness of the light. Silently, Yugi stood and walked over to his partner, amethyst eyes never leaving the Spirit. Jounouchi illogically felt the need to hold Yugi back, but he checked himself because he knew Yami would never hurt his friend. But still, how did Yugi manage to stand in the sheer presence of the lost Pharaoh? Jounochi wondered.

Yugi gave a soft smile before speaking, "It must be painful."

A slight grimace passed over Yami's lips. "I've almost forgotten." Yami answered, his voice a contrast of velvet against his unmoving frame, the darkness lapping at his feet. Reflecting the stars and shades of light; an ocean.

"What do you mean, Yugi?" Rebecca asked unable to contain her curiosity. Yugi turned to his friends showing two luminous purple eyes and a smile that rivaled the power of Yami's.

"To be forced to become unchangeable." He stated, hands reaching for Yami's, whose crimson eyes never left the sky while Yugi examined his partner's wrists. Darkness moving around in almost shackling chains. The two friends proved to be compelling sights. Yet unsatisfied with his answer, Rebecca was about to ask what he meant but Yugi continued for her.

"Look around you, moi hitori no boku is darkness and yet he's forced to be chained to the eternity of a new moon. Never feeling the light, unable to fade and grow with the moonlight. Instead he's forced to only be either surrounded in eternal night or the brightness of constant sunlight." And with this Yugi dropped Yami's wrists. Slowly making his way back to his shell shocked friends. Yami let out a resigned sigh and looked back to Yugi and everyone was startled by the change in those crimson eyes which had lost the feralness and now held the desire for freedom. Yet as Yami approached Yugi, a smile began tugging at the corners of his lips, eyes full of reverent sincerity, his voice strong and echoing with power as he spoke.

"However Aibou, being chained to the sun is not that bad. Even if it will set me aflame, in the end, I can never regret what I've become."

"You know I'll never let you burn." Yugi added the light in his eyes blazing, they all watched as Yami once again turned to the moon before he kneeled at Yugi's feet. Red eyes unchanging as they gazed at the softness of those amethyst gems.

"Then I will forever be yours and yours alone, Aibou."

And with this the darkness encompassed him and Yami vanished. The air heavy and somber as a single tear fell down Yugi's cheek.

"Then I will break your chains and allow you to be free, moi hitori no boku."

* * *

><p>AN: Read and Review<p>

~Rin

Disclaimer: Nope. The characters aren't mine, only the idea for this piece.


End file.
